


Trzeba odwagi, żeby wziąć sprawy we własne ręce

by Martynax



Series: dom dziecka [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Face-Fucking, M/M, Top Louis, i takie tam inne oczywistości których nie chce mi się tagować
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Podobało mi się — powiadamia go chłopak, jak zawsze całkowicie bezpruderyjny. <br/>Louis rumieni się delikatnie, ponieważ sam nie wie skąd wziął odwagę na zrobienie tego Harry’emu i ucieka wzrokiem. <br/>— Cieszę się — mamrocze. <br/>Harry szturcha go nosem w policzek. <br/>— Nie wstydź się — mówi, ponieważ po tym czasie potrafi odczytać Louisa jak otwartą książkę. — Zastanawiałem się, kiedy spróbujesz zrobić coś z moim tyłkiem.<br/>Louis prycha głośno, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać i Harry chichocze, szczerząc się. Po chwili jednak poważnieje. <br/>— Mówię serio, jeśli chcesz spróbować w drugą stronę to nie mam nic przeciwko — zapewnia go. — Wręcz namawiam cię do tego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzeba odwagi, żeby wziąć sprawy we własne ręce

Louis niecierpliwie stuka stopą w chodnik, robiąc wszystko, żeby nie gapić się nachalnie na czarnowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie flirtuje z Harrym. Nie chce wyjść na małego dzieciaka, który pociąga za rękaw swojego rodzica, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale ma już dosyć słuchania śmiechu tej laski i obserwowania tego, jak ta trzepocze rzęsami do jego faceta. _Chce_ , żeby uwaga Harry’ego skupiła się tylko na nim.   
Stoją już tutaj od dobrych dziesięciu minut, ponieważ w drodze do Tesco wpadli na koleżankę ze studiów Harry’ego i najwyraźniej to powód do spóźnienia się do sklepu. Tesco zamykają za pół godziny, a oni mają jeszcze dobre pięć minut drogi do przejścia.   
Louis wyciera lekko spocone dłonie o swoje czerwone spodnie i wzdycha cicho, nim mówi:   
— Harry, zaraz zamkną sklep.   
Chłopak spogląda na niego, jakby był odrobinę zaskoczony, że Louis wciąż tu stoi i uśmiecha się do niego.   
— Och, jasne, wybacz, Caren, ale trochę nam się spieszy.   
Dziewczyna zerka na Louisa, wykrzywiając usta i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem do góry brwi.   
— Nie chciałam zatrzymać cię tak długo — mówi Caren, specjalnie odnosząc się tylko do Harry’ego. — Przypuszczam, że zobaczymy się za miesiąc na wykładach?   
— Jasne. — Harry posyła jej szeroki uśmiech, gdy jednocześnie sięga w dół i łapie dłoń Louisa w swoją. Caren podąża za tym gestem spojrzeniem, odrobinę się marszcząc. — Widzimy się niedługo, cześć.   
Louis nie odzywa się nawet słowem, po prostu rusza do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego.   
— Myślałem, że już nigdy nie skończycie gadać — marudzi po kilku chwilach. — Życie jej kota wcale nie jest takie interesujące, jak by się jej mogło wydawać.   
Harry chichocze, poklepując go wolną dłonią po pośladku.   
— Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny — mówi chłopak, a w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie. — Robisz się uroczo zaborczy.   
— Odezwał się — prycha Louis, mierząc go spojrzeniem. — Czy to nie ty czasami prawie na mnie nasikałeś, żeby oznaczyć swoje terytorium, kiedy podrywał mnie koleś w barze?   
— To co innego — broni się Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Dotykał twojej szyi i próbował wyciągnąć cię na parkiet.   
Louis śmieje się, kręcąc głową.   
— Tak sobie tłumacz — śpiewa, gdy wreszcie dochodzą do Tesco.   
Market jest prawie pusty, więc szybko łapią koszyk i idą po najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Obaj nie mieli wcześniej czasu na zakupy, ponieważ byli w pracy. Louis opiekuje się małymi dziećmi i dzisiaj jedna z mam musiała wyjść na jakąś służbową kolację i poprosiła go, żeby został na wieczór — zapłaciła mu podwójnie, więc Louis naprawdę nie narzeka. Na początku znalezienie dobrze płatnej pracy było trudne, ponieważ nie ma żadnego doświadczenia, ale po tym jak pracował w sklepie z zabawkami, układając towar na półkach w sklepie i znalazł zgubioną dziewczynkę, sporo się zmieniło. Uspokoił dziecko i odnalazł jej mamę, która chyba go polubiła, ponieważ zapytała, czy nie chciałby dorobić sobie jako opiekun. Louis nie miał zbyt wiele do stracenia i zgodził się, ponieważ nie codziennie trafia się taka oferta. Potem kobieta poleciła go swojej koleżance, więc jednym dzieckiem opiekuje się w tygodniu, a drugim tylko w weekendy.   
Louis dostał się również na studia na pedagogikę, więc wszystko dobrze się układa. Za miesiąc, kiedy zaczną się studia, planuje przeprowadzić się na dobre do Harry’ego, chociaż od dłuższego czasu i tak spędza większość czasu w jego mieszkaniu.   
— Louis? — Harry macha mu dłonią przed twarzą, żeby wyrwać go z zamyślenia.   
— Co? — pyta Louis, mrugając na niego.   
— Truskawkowy czy bez smaku? — Chłopak pokazuje mu dwie butelki lubrykantu, wyglądając przy tym na mocno zamyślonego, jakby to był bardzo poważny problem. — Zastanawiam się też czy nie wziąć tych kondomów z wypustkami?  
— Jak chcesz to weź, po co mnie pytasz — odpowiada Louis. — I truskawkowy, proszę.   
Harry marszczy lekko brwi.   
— Pytam, bo to głównie zrobi różnicę tobie skoro to ty jesteś… no wiesz, na dole — mówi delikatnie chłopak.   
Louis natychmiastowo czuje rumieniec na policzkach. Od pierwszego razu, kiedy uprawiali seks ciągle myśli o tym, żeby zaproponować Harry’emu, żeby to on tym razem będzie topem, ale nigdy nie ma do tego wystarczająco odwagi. Czuje gorąco na całym ciele, gdy myśli o pieprzeniu Harry’ego, ale jednocześnie czuje się śmiesznie, ponieważ jest mniejszy i drobniejszy od niego. Poza tym co, jeśli nie potrafiłby sprawić Harry’emu przyjemności? Jeśli zrobiłby coś źle albo doszedł za szybko?   
— Możesz wziąć — wyrzuca z siebie szybko, nie chcąc, żeby jego chłopak domyślił się, o czym myśli. — Dobrze będzie spróbować czegoś nowego.   
Harry szczerzy się do niego, popychając go biodrem.   
— Już cie nudzi nasze życie seksualne? — pyta, poruszając brwiami.   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Nigdy — odpowiada szczerze.

***

Louis jęczy głośno, wyginając się pod Harrym i drapiąc go po plecach. Czuje się tak cholernie pełny, kiedy penis jego chłopaka wsuwa się i wysuwa z niego w szybkich, energetycznych ruchach, które pobudzają do życia wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe w jego ciele. Ich spocone ciała ocierają się o siebie i Louis ma wrażenie, że płonie.   
Odrzuca głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając Harry’emu dostęp do swojej szyi, co chłopak natychmiast wykorzystuje i Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed niepewnym zsunięciem dłoni na jego pośladki. Ściska je delikatnie, czując jak napinają się, gdy Harry pcha biodrami do przodu i rozluźniają, gdy wysuwa się z Louisa. Louis zaczyna ściskać je w odpowiednim rytmie, przyciągając Harry’ego mocniej do siebie, aby wszedł w niego głębiej i jęczy żałośnie, kiedy twardy penis pociera jego prostatę. To naprawdę cudowne uczucie.   
W przypływie odwagi i umysłu zamglonego od przyjemności, na sekundę zsuwa palce między pośladki Harry’ego i szybko je zabiera, jakby to był tylko wypadek. Jednak jego chłopak skamle cicho przy jego uchu, a jego biodra tracą na moment rytm, nim znów zaczynają pieprzyć Louisa.   
Harry podpiera się na łokciach po obu stronach jego głowy i spogląda mu w oczy.   
— I co? — sapie. — Czujesz różnicę?   
— Jeśli pytasz o tego kondoma to nie — odpowiada Louis, a jego głos jest niski i ochrypły od bezustannego jęczenia.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się i rozchyla wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Louis unosi głowę, całując go prosto w usta. Jednocześnie zabiera jedną dłoń z jego pośladków, modląc się do wszystkich bóstw o odwagę, gdy wyciera ją o prześcieradło, ponieważ jest odrobinę spocona. Harry całuje go przez moment, walcząc z nim o dominację nad pocałunkiem, ale Louis nie poddaje się tak łatwo, liżąc jego język i przygryzając zębami dolną, pełną wargę. Kiedy się rozłączają, Harry sapie ciężko i przymyka lekko powieki.   
Louis wie, że to _ten_ moment i przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz, podsuwa Harry’emu pod usta swoje dwa palce. Chłopak rozchyla wargi i Louis wsuwa je do środka, czując dreszcze przyjemności. Powieki Harry’ego zamykają się całkowicie, gdy zasysa palce Louisa do buzi, śliniąc się wokół nich i ssąc, jakby to był kutas Louisa. Sama ta myśl sprawia, że młodszy chłopak dostaje dreszczy na całym ciele.   
Harry zupełnie nie kwestionuje jego działań, pozwalając mu naciskać palcami na swój język i wciskać je jeszcze głębiej do środka. Nim Louis wysuwa palce spomiędzy jego warg, zbiera nimi ślinę spod języka, żeby były odpowiednio mokre i drżąc odrobinę, obniża rękę w dół materaca. Harry skamle cicho, wciskając się w niego jeszcze mocniej i szybciej, gdy zwiesza głowę i skupia się całym sobą na pieprzeniu go.   
Louis bierze głęboki wdech, nim jedną łapie pośladek Harry’ego i odchyla go w bok, a mokrymi palcami drugiej ręki, dotyka wejścia chłopaka. Biodra Harry’ego tracą rytm, a sam chłopak spina się na sekundę, nim całkowicie rozluźnia, wypinając mocniej pośladki do jego dłoni. Jednak sekundę później wpycha się znowu w Louisa, który oblizuje usta i zwiększa nacisk palców, wykonując małe kółka, żeby rozluźnić spięty mięsień.   
— Lou — sapie Harry tuż przy jego uchu. Brzmi na zadyszanego i zmęczonego, choć w jego głosie jednocześnie słychać ponaglenie.   
Louis niepewnie wciska koniuszek jednego palca do wnętrza Harry’ego, zaciskając powieki, gdy czuje jak gorący i ciasny jest chłopak — nigdy nie czuł go w ten sposób i to doznanie jest niesamowite. Wygina się mocniej, żeby móc wsunąć palec odrobinę głębiej i zupełnie nie jest przygotowany na reakcję Harry’ego.   
— Ja pierdolę — jęczy chłopak, brzmiąc odrobinę płaczliwie. — Boże, Lou, proszę…   
Jądra Louisa przyciskają się mocniej do ciała i Louis z przerażeniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaraz dojdzie, a nie dotyka nawet swojego kutasa.   
Porusza odrobinę palcem na boki, jakby chciał rozepchnąć wejście Harry’ego, nim pod naprawdę niewygodnym kątem, wsuwa palec głębiej, zginając go. Wie, że nie może być nawet blisko prostaty Harry’ego, ale chłopak i tak skamle zadziwiająco głośno, tuż przed tym jak wciska się w niego naprawdę głęboko i zaczyna trząść na całym ciele. Louis czuje, jak mięśnie jego odbytu zaciskają się wokół jego palca w spazmatyczny sposób, a penis pulsuje w Louisie, wyrzucając z siebie spermę w prezerwatywę. Doznanie jest tak niesamowite, że wydaje z siebie żałosny szloch, jakby to on właśnie dochodził i nawet o tym nie myśląc, porusza palcem, wsuwając go i wysuwając w małych ruchach.   
— Lou, Lou, Lou — mamrocze Harry przy jego uchu, brzmiąc, jakby był w innym świecie i Louis trzęsie się, gdy wreszcie zabiera palec.   
Wciąż jest boleśnie twardy, dosłownie na granicy orgazmu, ale nie robi z tym nic, po prostu przytulając do siebie spocone ciało swojego chłopaka. Kiedy ten wreszcie się uspokaja, wysuwa się powoli z Louisa, uważając na kondoma i uśmiecha się szeroko.   
— To była miła niespodzianka — mówi ochryple, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego ciele, gdy zdejmuje kondoma i zawiązuje go sprawnymi ruchami.   
Louis rumieni się na całym ciele, ponieważ wciąż nie jest przyzwyczajony do bycia obserwowanym w ten sposób i wyciera wciąż mokre palce o prześcieradło. Harry wbija spojrzenie w jego twardego penisa i mruczy cicho pod nosem, nim bez słowa pochyla się i bierze go do buzi. Louis wygina się, automatycznie wsuwając dłoń między czekoladowe loki Harry’ego i pociąga za nie lekko, starając się znaleźć jakąś kotwicę, która utrzyma go na powierzchni. Oczy zachodzą mu mgłą, gdy uderza w tył gardła Harry’ego i naprawdę nie potrzeba dużo, nim jęczy ostrzegawczo, że zaraz dojdzie. Harry jedynie ssie go mocniej, masując spód kutasa językiem, gdy Louis z cichym okrzykiem zaczyna spuszczać się w jego buzi.   
Harry przełyka każdą kroplę, ssąc go delikatnie na czubku i Louis rozluźnia się na materacu całkowicie wykończony. Ma wrażenie, że jest galaretą. Po chwili Harry układa się obok niego i Louis mruga, unosząc kąciki ust do góry.   
— Podobało mi się — powiadamia go chłopak, jak zawsze całkowicie bezpruderyjny.   
Louis rumieni się delikatnie, ponieważ sam nie wie skąd wziął odwagę na zrobienie tego Harry’emu i ucieka wzrokiem.   
— Cieszę się — mamrocze.   
Harry szturcha go nosem w policzek.   
— Nie wstydź się — mówi, ponieważ po tym czasie potrafi odczytać Louisa jak otwartą książkę. — Zastanawiałem się, kiedy spróbujesz zrobić coś z moim tyłkiem.  
Louis prycha głośno, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać i Harry chichocze, szczerząc się. Po chwili jednak poważnieje.   
— Mówię serio, jeśli chcesz spróbować w drugą stronę to nie mam nic przeciwko — zapewnia go. — Wręcz namawiam cię do tego.   
Młodszy chłopak spogląda na niego uważnie.   
— Nie myślisz, że to dziwne, że jestem mniejszy od ciebie i…   
Harry wywraca oczami.   
— Błagam — mówi. — Nie musisz być od kogoś większy posturą, żeby być topem. Osobiście preferuję być na dole i chciałabym żebyś mnie pieprzył.   
Louis momentalnie oblewa się potem na obrazy, które przychodzą mu do głowy.   
— Serio? — pyta niepewnie.   
— Wiesz, że tak — szepcze Harry do jego ucha. — Sama myśl o tym, jak we mnie wchodzisz i naciskasz na moje plecy, wbijając mocniej w materac, żeby utrzymać mnie w bezruchu sprawia, że robię się twardy.   
— Harry — sapie Louis, wiercąc się.   
Chłopak chce coś powiedzieć, ale ziewa, zasłaniając buzię i uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.   
— Wrócimy do tego tematu jutro — mówi poważnie. — A teraz chodźmy spać, jestem wykończony.   
— Okej — szepcze Louis, czując się odrobinę lżej i bardziej pewnie, gdy myśli o byciu „na górze”. — Kocham cię, dobranoc.   
— Kolorowych, skarbie — mruczy Harry, wsuwając się pod przykrycie. — Też cię kocham.

***

Louis przypuszcza, że nic się nie zmieniło, od kiedy zaczął uprawiać z Harrym seks, ponieważ znów znajduje się w mieszkaniu Zayna, szukając porady. I wie, że to głupie wciąż wstydzić się Harry’ego, ale przypuszcza, że niektóre swoje lęki lepiej jest obnażyć przed przyjacielem, a nie chłopakiem. Po prostu dziwnie by się czuł, gdyby powiedział Harry’emu co go gryzie, a ten potem myślałby o tym w czasie seksu, jakby spodziewał się właśnie _tego_ po Louisie. Cóż, ciężko to wytłumaczyć.   
— Czyli co cię gryzie? — pyta Zayn, wypuszczając dym nosem.   
Chłopak stanowczo zbyt dużo pali i Louis nie może powstrzymać myśli o tym, że dym pasuje kolorystycznie do jego nowych włosów. Zayn obciął się jakiś miesiąc temu na krótko i przefarbował na siwy, który wpada odrobinę w srebrny. Wygląda dobrze. Ten dupek zawsze wygląda dobrze.   
— Seks, Zayn — mówi prosto Louis, ponieważ po tym czasie przestał się już rumienić, kiedy zaczyna z przyjacielem tego typu rozmowy.   
— Myślałem, że Harry już cię przeleciał? — mamrocze Zayn, unosząc brew i dogaszając papierosa w popielniczce.   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Tę część mamy już za sobą — wyjaśnia. — Teraz potrzebuję porady dotyczącej… um, zrobienia tego w drugą stronę.   
— Och — wzdycha Zayn. — W sensie chcesz być na górze?   
— Tak.   
— I jaki konkretnie masz z tym problem? Chyba wiesz co trzeba zrobić i…   
— Wiem — przerywa mu Louis. — Boję się, że… no wiesz, że mu się nie spodoba izaszybkodojdę.   
Chłopak prycha, przesuwając dłonią po swoich krótkich włosach.   
— Serio, nie wiem, co ci mogę powiedzieć — mówi wreszcie po krótkiej chwili. — Większość kolesi przy swoim pierwszym razie nie wytrzymują długo, to dość intensywne doznanie. Jestem pewny, że Harry zrozumie. W końcu nie od razu Rzym zbudowano, nie? Ale jeśli jesteś w stanie mieć dwie erekcje w dość krótkim czasie to możesz dojść, zanim zajmiesz się Harrym i potem wytrzymasz dłużej.   
Louis przełyka ślinę, nerwowo drapiąc się po udzie.   
— Myślisz, że to wystarczy? — pyta, sprawiając, że Zayn zaczyna się śmiać.   
— A co byś chciał jeszcze zrobić? Pewnych rzeczy nie przeskoczysz — tłumaczy. — Z czasem wszystko przyjdzie ci łatwiej.   
Siedzą przez moment w ciszy, nim Louis zadaje kolejne pytanie.   
— A ty… ty i Niall…   
— Wolę być stroną pasywną — odpowiada Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie ma w tym nic złego, jeśli martwisz się, że za często jesteś na dole, czy coś.   
— Nie — zaprzecza Louis, potrząsając głową. — Zdecydowanie bardziej mnie ciągnie do bycia stroną, um, aktywną.   
Zayn jedynie kiwa głową, jakby nie był zaskoczony i łapie kolejnego papierosa. Kiedy widzi dezaprobujący wzrok Louisa, śmieje się.   
— Na coś trzeba umrzeć — mruczy, zaciągając się głęboko dymem.

***

W czasie związku z Harrym, Louis nauczył się jednego — spontaniczny seks jest najlepszy. Dlatego stara się nie myśleć o pieprzeniu starszego chłopaka i decyduje, że kiedy przyjdzie na to pora, to zacznie się martwić. Póki co obaj w czasie tygodnia są zajęci pracą i kiedy się spotykają, obaj są zmęczeni. Harry wstaje we wczesnych godzinach do pracy, ponieważ odbywa staż w studiu fotograficznym, a po godzinach ma swoich własnych klientów, którym robi zdjęcia.   
Dopiero kiedy przychodzi sobota po południu i obaj są wolni od pracy, Louis przyjeżdża do jego mieszkania z kolejnym plecakiem swoich rzeczy, które zostawi już tu na dobre. W jego mieszkaniu zostało naprawdę mało jego własności. Meble, które kupił na początku roku, wystawił na sprzedaż i czeka na kupca. Mało opłacalny biznes, ale nie wiedział, że spotka kogoś, kto odegra w jego życiu tak dużą rolę i że zamieszkają razem.   
— Myślisz, że Niall przeprowadzi się do Zayna? — pyta Louis, kiedy leżą wykąpani i przytuleni na łóżku.   
— Zważając na to, że spędza tam większość czasu to chyba tak — odpowiada Harry. — Jeszcze nic mi nie mówił, ale przeczuwam, że właśnie tak się wszystko potoczy.   
Louis zagryza wargę, pocierając nagie udo.   
— Przeszkadza mu to, że ja się wprowadzam? — szepcze, wbijając spojrzenie w ścianę. — Tak naprawdę nawet nie zapytaliśmy go o zda…   
— Proszę cię — przerywa mu Harry. — Nie wiem skąd w ogóle bierzesz takie pomysły. Niall cię uwielbia i nie ma nic przeciwko. Zwyczajnie chce zacząć sobie układać z Zaynem życie, tak jak ja z tobą.   
Serce Louis trzepocze w klatce piersiowej i chłopak uśmiecha się nieśmiało, spoglądając Harry’emu w oczy.   
— Mmm — mruczy. — To brzmi miło.   
Harry szczerzy się do niego szeroko, nim wychyla do przodu, żeby go pocałować. W zamierzeniu pocałunek miał być krótki i słodki, ale Louis łapie Harry’ego za kark, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie.   
Harry wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, ale nie protestuje, rozchylając wargi i pozwalając Louisowi wsunąć pomiędzy nie język. Louis odmawia szybką modlitwę i skupia się na tym, żeby od początku pokazać Harry’emu, że to on chce być na górze. Dlatego po kilku chwilach wdrapuje się na niego, siadając na nim okrakiem i całuje go mocniej, jęcząc cicho, gdy czuje smak miętowej pasty do zębów.   
Chłopak poddaje mu się uległe, zaciskając dłonie na pośladkach Louisa, kiedy ten ssie jego język w swoich ustach. Usta Harry’ego są miękkie i gładkie, doprowadzają Louisa do szału. I skoro zamierza wziąć sobie do serca poradę Zayna o dojściu, zanim zajmie się Harrym, zaczyna ocierać się o jego brzuch, zadowolony, że nie założył do łóżka bokserek. Duże dłonie Harry’ego ugniatają jego pośladki, pomagając mu się ruszać i Louis przymyka powieki, kiedy do głowy wpada mu pewien pomysł.   
Wsuwa język w usta Harry’ego i zaczyna go nim _pieprzyć_ , wyobrażając sobie, jakby to było wsunąć w niego penisa i poruszać się w tym cieple i cudownej wilgoci. Kropelki spermy zbierają się na jego główce, rozsmarowując po brzuchu Harry’ego i Louis _nie może_. Z cichym jękiem podrywa się i odrobinę nieporadnie przechodzi okrakiem nad ciałem Harry’ego tak wysoko, że wreszcie jego pośladki są tuż nad sutkami Harry’ego. Starszy chłopak patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi, zielonymi oczami i rozchyla lekko usta, przesuwając po dolnej wardze kusząco językiem.   
Penis Louisa podskakuje do góry tuż przed twarzą Harry’ego, co sprawia, że ten rozchyla jeszcze mocniej usta, jakby w zaproszeniu. Dreszcze przechodzą przez całe ciało Louisa, gdy naciska kciukiem na wilgotną wargę Harry’ego i odchyla ją odrobinę w dół, ukazując różowe wnętrze jego ust. Drugą dłonią bierze się w dłoń i niepewnie podsuwa swojego penisa pod usta chłopaka, oddychając ciężko, gdy ten wysuwa język i śmiga nim po główce penisa. Sperma przyczepia się do koniuszka jego języka, ciągnąc w dół i Louis jęczy głośno, pchając biodrami do przodu.   
— Jeśli… — dyszy. — Jeśli będziesz chciał przerwać to klepnij mnie w udo, dobrze?   
Harry posyła mu uśmieszek, kiwając lekko głową, po czym otwiera szeroko usta i Louis wsuwa się do ich środka, sycząc. Podpiera się dłońmi o ścianę dla lepszej równowagi i powoli zaczyna poruszać biodrami, dając Harry’emu czas, aby poślinił go dla lepszego poślizgu.   
Następnie Louis skupia się całym sobą na pracowaniu biodrami w ten sposób, żeby nie wpychać się za głęboko i nie zakrztusić Harry’ego, ale jednocześnie znaleźć jakiś dobry rytm. Nie potrafi przestać myśleć o tym, jak to będzie wejść w Harry’ego i naprawdę go pieprzyć. Przez te myśli nie wie nawet kiedy, jego jądra ściskają się, a podbrzusze zaczyna płonąć cudownym ogniem.   
Louis spogląda w dół na Harry’ego i jęczy głośno, kiedy spotyka załzawione spojrzenie swojego chłopaka. Jego usta są rozciągnięte obscenicznie wokół grubości Louisa, a oczy szeroko otwarte, prawie niewinne.   
— Harry — sapie Louis, a jego biodra wpychają się odrobinę za mocno, ale chłopak go nie odpycha. Jedynie mruczy ponaglająco wokół niego i Louis dochodzi kilka sekund później, spuszczając się głęboko w jego gardło.   
Czuje jak mięśnie w gardle Harry’ego pracują wokół jego wrażliwej teraz główki i szlocha cicho, wysuwając się z ciepła jego ust na drżących nogach. Odsuwa się, żeby być okrakiem nad biodrami Harry’ego i nie zwracając na ślinę spływającą po jego brodzie, całuje go w usta, goniąc smak swojej własnej spermy na jego języku.   
Ciało Harry’ego jest całkowicie rozluźnione, uległe w sposób, w jaki nigdy do tej pory nie było i Louis zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy jest coś więcej w tym, że Harry lubi być na dole. Odgania te myśli od siebie, kiedy kończą pocałunek i wyciera swoje usta, które lepią się od śliny.   
Policzki Harry’ego są zarumienione, a włosy przyklejone do czoła i Louis jest odrobinę nerwowy, ponieważ wszystko jest teraz w jego _władzy_ i to on narzuca bieg wydarzeń. Harry całkowicie mu się poddał i to niesamowite.   
— To w porządku, jeśli to ja będę dzisiaj cię pieprzyć? — pyta Louis.   
Harry mruga na niego, uśmiechając się po sekundzie szeroko.   
— Bardziej niż w porządku — odpowiada, a jego głos jest odrobinę ochrypły.   
Louis oddaje uśmiech odrobinę nerwowo, nim szybko wychyla się do szafki nocnej i wyciąga z niej kondoma, którego kładzie na poduszce, i butelkę truskawkowego nawilżacza. Oddychając głęboko, żeby się uspokoić, wyciska sporo żelu na swoje palce i rozsmarowuje go po nich, starając się, żeby ocieplić chłodną substancję — Harry zawsze to robi.   
Chłopak bez słowa rozchyla uda, zginając nogi w kolanach i posyła Louisowi zachęcający uśmiech. Louis ustawia się między jego nogami i lekko drżącą ręką dotyka jego wejścia, na początku skupiając się na tym, żeby jak najmocniej go nawilżyć wokół. Harry wydycha powietrze przez nos, rozluźniając mięśnie i Louis poklepuje go po lekko, nim ostrożnie wsuwa wskazujący palec do środka. Nie ma z tym żadnych problemów, ponieważ Harry w ogóle się nie spina, oddychając miarowo i Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że podziwia jego samoopanowanie i znajomość własnego ciała. Oczywistym jest również, że nie robi tego po raz pierwszy, ale Louis odrzuca od siebie te myśli, nie chcąc teraz debatować nad poprzednimi kochankami swojego chłopaka.   
Powoli zaczyna poruszać palcem, zachwycając się tym ciasnotą i gorącem ciała Harry’ego. W środku jest gładki i śliski od lubrykantu, który zostawia za sobą Louis i to dziwnie przyjemne uczucie. Louis stara się kopiować to, co zawsze robi mu Harry, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie ma żadnych innych doświadczeń i to jego jedyny punkt odniesienia. Kreśli palcem kółka, starając się rozciągnąć wejście Harry’ego jak najbardziej się da, nim dokłada drugi palec. Tym razem mięśnie odbytu chłopaka zaciskają się wokół niego spazmatycznie, nim powoli rozluźniając, dając mu miejsce do manewru.   
Louis gładzi wolną ręką udo Harry’ego, nie wiedząc, czy chce tym gestem uspokoić jego czy siebie. Już jest przytłoczony doznaniami i nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem uda mu się nie dojść w sekundzie, w której wsunie się w to ciasne gorąco.   
Zaczyna poruszać palcami, starając się znaleźć prostatę Harry’ego i prawie podskakuje z zaskoczenia, kiedy chłopak nagle szarpie biodrami, jęcząc głośno. Louis gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale powieki Harry’ego są zaciśnięte, a głowa odrzucona w tył.   
Louis spogląda w miejsce, gdzie jego palce znikają w Harrym i skupia się na tym, co wyczuwa — maleńki guzek tuż nad swoim środkowym palcem. Pociera to miejsce kolejny raz, znów wyrywając z Harry’ego jęk, który jest jeszcze głośniejszy niż poprzedni. Louis zaczyna pieprzyć go palcami odrobinę szybciej i pewniej, upewniając się, że za każdym razem pociera to miejsce w Harrym. Poświęca też czas na rozsuwaniu palców, co z każdą chwilą rozluźnia wejście jego chłopaka coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie czuje, że może dodać trzeci palec.   
Oblewa go nawilżaczem, nim dodaje do środka i zaciska na sekundę powieki, kiedy widzi jak mięśnie odbytu Harry’ego rozszerzają się, żeby wpuścić go do środka, po czym chwilę później zaciskają wokół niego niczym rękawiczka.   
Następne kilka minut mija Louisowi na pieprzeniu Harry’ego palcami, który jęczy i rzuca niekontrolowanie biodrami, bezwstydnie dając mu znać, jak bardzo podobają mu się te zabiegi.   
— Jestem gotowy — skamle Harry, zaciskając dłoń wokół nadgarstka Louisa, żeby powstrzymać jego ruchy. — Możesz mnie teraz pieprzyć.   
Louis oblizuje wargi, kiwając krótko głową i powoli wysuwa palce. Wyciera je o prześcieradło, nim łapie prezerwatywę i rozrywa opakowanie zębami. Dłonie drżą mu tak bardzo, że lateks praktycznie wypada mu z dłoni i musi wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, nim udaje mu się złapać za czubek, aby nie dostało się tam powietrze, gdy zroluje kondoma w dół swojej erekcji. Harry cierpliwie czeka, nie odzywając się słowem i kiedy wreszcie Louis zaczyna rozsmarowywać żel po swoim penisie, chłopak unosi się na łokciach.   
— Chcesz żebym położył się na brzuchu? — pyta, a jego głos jest gruby i ochrypły od bezustannego jęczenia. Louis mruga na niego, poruszając się nerwowo, ponieważ _nie wie_. — W ten sposób będzie ci łatwiej — wyjaśnia Harry. — Będziesz miał większą kontrolę nad pchnięciami i łatwiej złapać dobry rytm.   
— Okej — mamrocze Louis. — Obróć się.   
Harry posyła mu szeroki uśmiech, nim unosi się do siadu i całuje go w usta.   
— Nie stresuj się — prosi, owijając dłoń wokół jego kutasa i poruszając nią z góry na dół. Louis jęczy bezradnie, wypychając biodra. — Wiem, że pójdzie ci świetnie, skarbie.   
Louis śmieje się na bezdechu, nim całuje go ostatni raz w usta i opiera się pośladkami o pięty.   
— Obracaj się — zarządza, starając się być pewnym siebie.   
Jego chłopak posyła mu kokieteryjny uśmiech i mruga do niego zabawnie, nim szybko obraca się na brzuch, robiąc miejsce między swoimi nogami. Serce Louisa wali mu w piersi, a żołądek jest zaciśnięty w ciasną kulkę, gdy niepewnie opiera się jedną ręką po boku Harry’ego, gdy drugą nakierowuje swojego penisa.   
Nie udaje mu się trafić trzy razy i wydaje z siebie sfrustrowane sapnięcie, oblewając się potem, ponieważ _wiedział_ , że będzie do niczego.   
— Wszystko jest w porządku — uspokaja go łagodnie Harry, sięgając do tyłu rękami i rozszerzając swoje pośladki. — Spróbuj teraz.   
Louis bierze głęboki wdech, nim spogląda między nich, ciesząc się, że jednak nie zgasili lampki nocnej, i mając teraz dobry widok na wejście Harry’ego, ustawia przy nim główkę swojego penisa i bardzo powoli pcha do środka. Kiedy mięśnie rozsuwają się pod jego naciskiem, Louis skamle cicho, ponieważ to niesamowite uczucie i pcha mocniej, nim może się powstrzymać. Harry wydaje z siebie syknięcie, kiedy główka Louisa wsuwa się w całości do środka i Louis szybko go przeprasza.   
— Jest okej — zapewnia go chłopak. — Po prostu minęło trochę czasu. Wsuwaj się teraz powoli do środka, okej? Dam ci znać, kiedy będziesz mógł zacząć się ruszać.   
— Okej — mamrocze Louis, zaciskając zęby, gdy spina się na całym ciele, żeby nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.   
Nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę _jest_ w Harrym, że będzie go pieprzył i… Drży lekko, czując gorąco w podbrzuszu i odpycha od siebie te myśli, nie chcąc skończyć zbyt szybko. I tak wie, że długo nie wytrzyma, ponieważ jest mu tak _dobrze_ , ale chce przed tym przynajmniej doprowadzić swojego chłopaka do orgazmu.   
Kiedy jego jądra uderzają o pośladki Harry’ego, ten zabiera dłonie i zaciska je na poduszce po obu stronach swojej głowy. Louis nie waży się nawet oddychać, gdy zaciska powieki, oddychając głęboko, żeby oczyścić myśli. Cierpliwie czeka, aż Harry da mu znać, że może zacząć, chociaż jedyne o czym marzy to zacząć pracować biodrami.   
Harry kręci biodrami kółka, przez jego odbyt zaciska się wokół Louisa, wyrywając z niego cichy jęk.   
— Możesz zacząć — mówi starszy chłopak, a jego głos jest głęboki i gładki niczym jedwab.   
Louis opiera się wygodniej po obu stronach jego ciała i podpiera kolanami, nim eksperymentalnie unosi lekko biodra i wciska je z powrotem do środka. Ramiona praktycznie uginają się pod nim, ponieważ to tak cholernie _dobre_ , tak kurewsko dobre, że nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed kolejnym ruchem. A potem kolejnym i kolejnym.   
Harry jęczy pod nim, wyginając się lekko i wypychając mocniej pośladki i Louis nie potrafi uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Zwiesza głowę, gdy skupia wszystkie myśli na swoich biodrach, na tym jak cudownie gorący i ciasny jest Harry, jak dobrze go przyjmuje.   
Nic nigdy nie było tak dobrze, nic co robił mu do tej pory Harry nie wywołało w Louisie tylu uczuć i doznań, jak teraz, gdy wyrzuca biodra do góry i wpycha je gwałtownie do środka, goniąc za przyjemnością. Zmienia odrobinę kąt, podsuwając się wyżej na kolanach, więc jest ustawiony bardziej pod kątem prostym i kiedy tym razem wbija się do środka, Harry wydaje z siebie wysoki okrzyk. Jego plecy napinają się i Louis poznaje po reakcji, że chyba natrafił na jego prostatę. Dlatego pieprzy go w ten sposób, starając się odgonić od siebie gorąco, które zaczyna zaciskać się w jego podbrzuszu, stara się, aby wszystko trwało jak najdłużej, ale wie, ze nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się przed orgazmem. Nie, kiedy jest mu tak cudownie.   
Wszystko staje się jeszcze lepsze i _trudniejsze_ , kiedy Harry zaczyna wypychać pośladki do góry na spotkanie jego pchnięciom.   
— Jestem blisko — sapie Louis, składając mokre pocałunki na łopatkach Harry’ego, na jego ramionach. — Nie wiem… nie wiem czy dam radę…   
Harry skamle cicho, poruszając się pod nim, gdy wsuwa pod siebie rękę i zaczyna sobie obciągać. Nie mija nawet trzydzieści sekund, nim zaczyna jęczeć jeszcze głośniej niż przed chwilą.   
— Pieprz mnie, Lou, pieprz mnie mocno — dyszy, wycierając twarz o poduszkę i Louis zaciska zęby, czując jakby płomienie lizały jego ciało, gdy resztkami sił zaczyna trzaskać biodrami o tyłek Harry’ego. — Właśnie tak! Tak dobrze!   
Trzy kolejne pchnięcia i Louis płacze głośno, wciskając twarz między łopatki Harry’ego.   
— Przepraszam, przepraszam — jęczy, gdy spuszcza się w prezerwatywę, wciąż poruszając biodrami. Czuje się, jakby był na haju. Wszystko wokół wiruje, przed oczami ma białe światło, a zakończenia nerwowe w jego ciele dosłownie tańczą. — Jezu, Harry…   
Praktycznie krzyczy, kiedy nagle wejście Harry’ego zaczyna zaciskać się wokół niego w pulsującym rytmie i to _boli_ na jego mięknącym penisie, ale jednocześnie przedłuża całą przyjemności. Krzyki Harry’ego są zduszone przez poduszkę, na której chłopak zagryza zęby i Louis resztkami sił wysuwa się z niego ostrożnie, opadając w bezruchu na materac obok. Dyszy ciężko, jakby przebiegł materac, a pot spływa w dół jego skroni. W ogóle cały jest spocony i absolutnie obrzydliwy, ale nie potrafi się tym przejmować, gdy rozkoszuje się poorgazmową przyjemnością.   
Obaj leżą przez dobrą minutę w ciszy, nim Harry wreszcie unosi się na łokciach i uśmiecha do niego w ten szeroki i głupkowaty sposób, przez który w żołądku Louisa zawsze pojawia się stado motylków.   
— Mmm — mruczy Harry. — Poszło ci świetnie.   
Louis śmieje się, sięgając w dół do swojego miękkiego penisa, żeby zdjąć kondoma, który zaczyna się powoli zsuwać.   
— Miałem dobrego nauczyciela — mówi, mrugając okiem.   
Teraz, kiedy jest po wszystkim czuje się odrobinę śmiesznie, że tak bardzo się stresował. Prawda jest taka, że nie wytrzymał zbyt długo, ale przynajmniej Harry doszedł, kiedy wciąż w nim był, więc można rozpatrywać to jako sukces.   
Harry wywraca na niego, ale wciąż się uśmiecha.   
— Oczywiście, że miałeś — potwierdza. — W końcu to ja nim byłem.   
— Miałem raczej na myśli Zayna — kłamie Louis, starając się wyglądać poważnie.   
— Hej. — Harry wydyma na niego dolną wargę, ale jego oczy wciąż błyszczą rozbawieniem. — Bo zrobię się zazdrosny.   
— I co? Nasikasz na mnie? — Louis porusza w jego stronę brwiami.   
— A chcesz żebym nasikał? — odpowiada Harry.   
— Jesteś obrzydliwy — powiadamia go Louis, wstając z łóżka. — Chodź pod prysznic, obaj jesteśmy spoceni.   
— Nie chce mi się — mówi dziecinnie Harry.   
— Chodź — naciska Louis, mrużąc na niego oczy.   
Chłopak przygląda mu się przez sekundę, nim unosi się do siadu.   
— Tak, sir — szepcze miękko, trzepocząc rzęsami i Louis zamiera, czując dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa.   
Chryste, naprawdę nie chce się zastanawiać, co to oznacza. Właśnie dlatego oblizuje wargi, nim mówi:   
— Ostatni pod prysznicem zmienia prześcieradła!   
Następnie biegiem rzuca się do drzwi, słysząc za sobą mamrotanie Harry’ego o tym, że to nie fair. Jednak sekundę później rozlega się dźwięk stup uderzających o podłogę, więc nie zatrzymuje się, śmiejąc głośno.

**Koniec.**


End file.
